1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrically operated games played between two or more players, and more particularly to a game embodying the controlled movement of a distinguished spot across the play area.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Electrically operated board games are quite old, dating at least back to 1906 with the issuance of U.S. Pat. No. 824,423 in which E. E. Hile disclosed a checkerboard type game in which two players alternately move pieces on the game board. The object of the game is to form a continuous electrical path from the border of the game board to the central region of the board, thereby causing a bell to ring. Various rules applied to frustrate the opponent's attempt to construct such a continuous path.
The failure of the Hile game to become widely popular is attributable to at least two factors. First, the alternating moves by each player make the game inherently slow moving. Secondly, as set forth at page 2, from lines 47 to 82, the game is controlled by a complicated set of rules which are beyond the comprehension of many youthful players and beyond the interest of many adult players.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,805 discloses a more sophisticated electrically operated matrix game. In this game the various squares making up the matrix of the game board contain numbers and an identifying indication to associate the number with a particular player. A first player selects a row of the matrix while a second player coincidentally selects a column of the matrix during each move of the game. The square located in both the selected row and the selected column is lighted. The player associated with that square is awarded a number of points corresponding to the number indicated on that square. Although this game is fast-paced and simple to play, there is little opportunity for the players to acquire skill in playing the game since the scoring square is very much a matter of luck. as a result, players rapidly lose interest in the generally haphazard scoring associated with the game.
Another attempt to create excitment in the play of a board game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,608 in which a central light is intermittently illuminated. When the central light is illuminated, the opposing players press their respective scoring buttons. The first of the buttons to be depressed produces a score for its associated player. Thus, the reaction time of the players becomes an appreciable factor in the play of the game. Unfortunately, the relative simplicity of the game, and its repetitive character, result in a rapid waning of interest on the part of the players.
Although not disclosed as a game, U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,676 could be adapted as such. The patent discloses a video screen on which a simulated target trace is imposed. By operating a control mechanism, a marksman can steer an imaginary missile to intersect the target on the video display screen. The path of the target vehicle is initially determined by an instructor, while the path of the missile is altered under control of the marksman operating a direction selection device. Even if adapted for a game, such a device has several significant shortcomings. First, it is not an action-reaction type game in which the move of one player is responsive to the move of another player. Further because the target area is movable, only nominal game logic can be employed, with the skill of the operator being merely to approach intersection with the moving target. Lastly, since the position of both the target and the simulated attack missile are continually changing, no incremental control of either target or attack missile is provided, making strategic maneuvers by the players meaningless.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a fast-paced game in which opposing players simultaneously make their moves.
It is another object of this invention to provide a game having few, but easily understood rules.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a game requiring skill on the part of the player to overcome the challenge of his adversary.
It is still another object of this invention to combine player reaction time with intelligent choice opportunity to sustain player interest in a board game.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a game board in which the position of the targets is unmovable while the position of the scoring marker is incrementally advanced in response to joint control of the opposing players.